


Stormy Confessions

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nobody is Dead, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Western, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: Forced to take refuge in an abandoned farmhouse during a rainstorm, Sean and Karen are alone with one another, which leads to them making up for their botched first-time round with intimacy.
Relationships: Karen Jones/Sean MacGuire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Stormy Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in YEARS that I’ve written anything explicit. While I'll co-write stories with others that involved smut scenes, this is my first go at a solo fanfic that involves sex, and let’s just say it’s been a long time since my last crack at this, and I’m undoubtedly rusty. I do make a reference to my AU fic “A Detour Through a Pretty Town” where you find out how Sean survives. Other than that, you don’t HAVE to read it, but just know that Sean IS alive and he won’t die ;) Please let me know what you think. I enjoy writing Sean and Karen.

What should have been a routine raid on an isolated O’Driscoll Boys’ campsite turned into an extended getaway thanks to the weather. The farmers periodicals had mentioned an on-approaching “storm of the century,” but Sean didn’t know how to read, and Karen never bothered with the newspapers unless she was downright bored; even then, it was a half-hearted effort at best.

By the time the two of them burst through the front door of the abandoned farmhouse, the afternoon downpour made itself present. Bullets of rain pelted the rooftops and drummed heavily against the windows. Old Belle and Ennis were safe and dry inside the adjacent barn along with most of their equipment. Had Sean and Karen stayed out there a minute longer, they would’ve been soaked to the bone.

“Whew!” Sean breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him and used his elbow to wipe away the filth that long settled over one of the windows. There wasn’t much to see outside, not with the sheets of rain obstructing his view, but he could never be too careful. “Ain’t nobody gonna try to follow us through that. Not if they’re plannin’ on commitin’ suicide.”

Karen rubbed her arms as she observed their temporary shelter. Elaborate furniture was strewn about the living room and parlor, while the lining paper drooped from the walls. Drawers had been opened and ransacked, most likely from previous visitors. Torn pieces of paper and dirty laundry littered the hallway as if a tornado had run through. There was a grand staircase that led to the second floor, but she wasn’t too keen on exploring. She just wanted the storm to pass so she and Sean could make their way back to camp.

“Wish I had a drink,” she grumbled as she rung the water from her blonde ringlets.

There was a light tap on her shoulder, and when she turned around, she was greeted with a rather nice surprise: a beer bottle!

“Where the hell did you get this?” she asked in delight as she took the offering from the Irishman.

Sean chuckled defiantly as he held up his own bottle. “Them fellas had a case of beer at their camp. We went through all the trouble to loot them, might as well reward ourselves for our efforts. Cheers, darlin’!”

“Amen to that!”

They clinked their bottles in a toast before they proceeded to drink. Neither of them knew how long this storm would last, but they were both grateful for the shelter.

Karen welcomed the familiar taste of booze into her system. Her green eyes flitted to a nearby fireplace and she noticed a couple of logs inside.

“Think we can get that going?” she asked. “Like you said, nobody’s gonna be looking for us, or anybody for that matter—not with this storm going on. Fire won’t give us away.”

Sean set his beer down on the nearby window sill and enthusiastically rubbed his hands together. “Leave it to me, Miss Jones! I’ll get your fire burnin’ in no time!”

He gave her a playful wink over the double entendre before fishing out some matches from his pockets. Rain or shine, he never stopped flirting with her. As obnoxious and stubborn as he was, and no matter how many times she lashed out at him or attempted to murder him, he never gave up. Even when he would occasionally flirt with Mary-Beth and Tilly, Karen was his ultimate prize. She gave him points for being tenacious, if anything.

Karen took a seat on an armchair and watched as Sean gathered some of the fallen pieces of paper from the hallway to aid with the fire starting. A large blaze grew from the fireplace and it offered a healthy glow that hadn’t been seen in this farmhouse for years.

“Heh, heh, and _that_ is how it’s done,” Sean boasted proudly as he knelt in front of the crackling fire. “Feels real good right here, Miss Jones. How ‘bout you join me?”

She initially wanted to object and claim that she was fine where she was at, but then decided… why not? Sean wasn’t as insufferable today as he typically was on other days. Plus, he did surprise her with a beer and got that fire started.

Wordlessly she got up, grabbed Sean’s bottle from the window, and joined him on the floor.

“Thank you kindly, love,” he said. He gently clinked her bottle with his before taking a swig of his drink.

“This does feel real nice,” she acknowledged in a relaxed tone.

“Yeah?”

He glanced at her and saw how close she was seated next to him. It was by no means the first time they sat together like this, but he couldn’t remember the last time they were truly alone with one another. When traveling with the Dutch van der Linde gang, privacy was a rarity. Even with someone like Arthur who had his own tent, he was still in close proximity to some of the other gang members. If anybody wanted to have some fun, they’d have to leave camp and it would have to be at a distance where whoever was on guard duty wouldn’t accidentally stumble upon them.

Sean often wondered what it would be like to sneak away with Karen and fool around, but the closest they ever got to achieving that was whenever they were sloppy drunk. Once intoxicated, they didn’t care who was watching them. The two of them would stumble to whatever dark corner of the camp they could collapse into and make out. Drunk professions of love would emerge from these encounters, but following the next day of sobriety, it would be back to him acting like the Irish shit starter that he was and Karen slapping him and telling him to leave her alone.

They had sex once, and looking back, Sean knew it wasn’t his proudest moment. At the time, he’d just been happy to be reunited with his group after the botched robbery attempt back at Blackwater. After his capture by bounty hunters, he was on his way to a federal prison until he was rescued by Arthur, Javier, Charles, and Josiah. It naturally left him in a celebratory mood. When he had Karen’s attention that night and she was sitting on his lap during a round of singing by the campfire with the others, he thought he was on top of the world. It didn’t occur to him what a lousy time she had, and while he wasn’t her first sexual experience by any means, he couldn’t help but think that she had better with some other arseface in the past. After many weeks passed and alcohol didn’t cloud his judgement, he wanted to make it up to her somehow. The problem was finding the privacy in order to do so.

Sean believed that finding this abandoned farmhouse after a successful raid on the O’Driscolls was a sign from God. The rain was an added blessing because it provided an opportunity for him to set things right.

“Right!” he abruptly said to his thoughts, to which Karen raised a questionable brow.

“About…?”

“Been doin’ some serious thinkin’ here lately.”

“You mean serious DRINKING?”

“Nah, nah!” Sean couldn’t help but laugh. One of the things he loved about Karen was her sarcasm and wit. It made her so easy to hang out with and she could often be considered “one of the boys” because of it. “’Member when I went to Rhodes with Arthur and them? S’posed to do more work for the Gray family?”

“Yeah?” Karen wasn’t sure where he was going with this.

Sean took a sip from his beer as he stared rather thoughtfully into the fire, almost losing himself into the dancing flames. “Can’t help but feel that I shouldn’t have made it out of there. Like, I was s’posed to go down in them hail of bullets. ‘Course I didn’t, ‘cause here I am, right as rain.”

That earned him a hard slap across the face which flung his hat off his head. Miraculously the beer hadn’t been knocked out of his grasp. He stared wide-eyed at Karen whose face was scrunched with anger.

“You saying you WANTED to die back there?” she snapped as she sat back and balled her open palm into a fist.

“No, I didn’t want to!” he exclaimed as he ignored the stinging sensation from his cheek where she struck him. “Just sayin’ how it’s like… like the stars were lined up and such for me to live! Maybe I could’ve died back there, who knows! I might not get so lucky next time, but it just proves that I’m a hard bugger to kill! Can’t get rid of me that easily! Dutch, Hosea, and Arthur know that all too well!”

He wasn’t sure why he started the conversation off like that. It wasn’t his intention at all, but he watched as Karen’s expression softened and her fist uncurled. This surprised him in a good way.

“Yeah, well,” she began with uncertainty as she brought her bottle to her lips but paused. Deciding to rest the bottle on her lap, she took a turn at staring into the fire.

“Without you to annoy the shit out of me would’ve drove me to more drinking if we’re gonna be honest,” she confessed. “Makes me think of when we had to move on without the Callander Boys. I was always harpin’ on them to shut up, and over time, I realized how much I missed their noise. Losing you, though? That would’ve been… horrible.”

She suddenly grimaced. “I don’t want to think about losing anybody no more. Mac, Davey, Jenny… None of that. There can’t be no more.”

Sean leaned in close and brushed back some of Karen’s hair from her forehead, and it caused her to stare doubtfully into his eyes. She didn’t hit him, which surprised him and herself most of all. Instead, she was unusually quiet as she allowed him to place a chaste kiss upon her lips.

“No more losses,” he promised her. “I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been kissed so tenderly, or how it could leave her head swimming. The beer couldn’t be blamed this time, because she consumed not even half a bottle, and nobody who knew her well enough would ever accuse her of being a lightweight.

Eyes now closed, she returned the affectionate gesture, only it contained more sense of urgency, more need. Her tongue danced with Sean’s and for once, neither of them finished their beers. With the bottles put to the sidelines, his hands slid up and down her backside. His calloused fingers fumbled with the laces of her dress as her own hands worked to push his jacket off his shoulders. Somehow through the groping, they managed to peel off each article of clothing while maintaining their heavy kissing. They breathed against one another and the crackling fire added to the budding heat between them.

Karen broke the kiss which resulted in some whining from Sean.

“What’re you…!” he complained.

“Shut up and hang on,” she replied as she pushed their clothes to the space behind Sean. “There. Lie down on them.”

Sean was instantly relieved. Lumpy clothes aside, he rested on his back and brought Karen on top of him. His hands wove themselves through her blonde tresses as their lips met once more. Her generous mounds pressed comfortably against his chest while his hardened cock brushed against her inner thighs.

His heart thundered inside his chest. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous. This was what he wanted and it was what he dreamed of ever since he first met Karen Jones. He also didn’t want to mess this up like he did the first time they were intimate. There wouldn’t be any disappointment this time around. Not being drunk made him much more aware of what he was doing. 

A light shiver ran down his body as his hands traveled from her hair down her neck, along her shoulders, and to her backside. Karen was unquestionably stunning naked. There was never any doubt in his mind that she was the most breathtaking girl he'd ever seen. Her confidence and fiery personality were just all the more reason to want her.

Her skin was smooth and warm, even with whatever scars she had. They didn’t stop him from wanting to touch her more. His own body wasn’t free from any long-lasting reminders of what he sustained over the years. It was the hard life they lived, breathed, and most likely would die in.

His hands slipped under her rump and he hoisted her up high enough so that he could adjust himself in the right position. Her patch of blonde curls down there was the entrance to rapture. Karen groaned in anticipation and even helped him out by centering herself, but she couldn’t resist teasing him.

“You sure you can manage to get in the first try?”

He wanted to give her a playful slap on the ass, but decided against it. He didn’t want to ruin his opportunity. Instead, he chuckled and responded with an appreciative squeeze of her thighs.

“Never you got to worry, Miss Jones. Learned me lesson last time.”

“Good.”

There was no more joking. She allowed him to guide her until her wet heat impaled his throbbing manhood. Every inch of him slipped into her tight sex and he thought he’d died and gone to heaven. He thought their first time was mind blowing, but this was another level of paradise all together. It only got better when she started riding him and used his shoulders to brace herself. Her breasts jiggled gloriously above him as they rocked one another. Her short, excited gasps added to rising excitement. This was what was missing the first time around: the sound of sheer pleasure from both parties. 

“What a time to be alive!” he howled. “You’re an absolute angel!”

Karen panted and moaned above him as her cheeks flushed pink with pleasure. Even with his generous and aggressive thrusts which made her cry out every time, she dictated the pace. If alcohol and pride hadn’t been a factor on Sean’s celebration night, she would have preferred being on top. Ultimately, she didn’t want to keep digging up the past. The present was happening now and it was making her head spin.

She whimpered when he cupped her breasts with both hands and kneaded her dusty colored nipples with eager thumbs. This quickly pushed her closer to the edge. “Oh God, Sean!” she cried. Sweat trickled down the sides of her temples. “This… This feels so damn good!”

The wet slap of their bodies along with the occasional crack from the fireplace filled the old farmhouse with life. Outside, the rain continued to pour, adding extra hammering sounds to the structure.

“Miss Jones… Miss… Karen… Karen…!” Sean panted as his own film of sweat formed on his skin. He was close to climaxing, but he needed to do something else first. “Lemme… Lemme be on top of ya.”

Karen shook her head defiantly. Through sharp pants, she pleaded, “No, don’t ruin this now, Sean…!”

“Please, love! I promise I won’t screw up this time!”

Before she could object further, Sean somehow managed to keep them together as he sat up from the clothes. He crushed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately as he switched their positions so that she was now on the bottom and he was on top. Without breaking their kiss, he plunged deep inside. Her arms wrapped firmly around him and her legs locked around his waist. Divine bliss washed over him as he moved furiously within her, hitting that perfect spot over and over again, causing her to mewl against his mouth. Her frenzied responses drove his own intensity tenfold.

The pace quickened and they continued to grasp at one another. They couldn’t get enough, because they knew this should have been what happened to them on that significant night.

“Sean,” she whispered as he brushed back sweat-slicked hair from her cheeks, “I’m… I’m almost… there!”

Now THAT was what he wanted to hear. He was damn close himself, but he wanted her to reach climax first. He flashed her a roguish smile and egged her on while maintaining his hard-hitting thrusts. There was no slowing down for this cocky son of a gun.

“You deserve every bit of this, Karen!”

Her ascent was furiously fast and before she knew it, her warm honey coated his tool and her entire body shook with pleasure. His own release was on the horizon, but even within the ecstasy that surrounded him, he didn’t want to make the mistake that John and Abigail did years back.

As much as he wanted to spill himself entirely inside of her, he pulled out and wanted to finish the job using his hand. As he jerked himself off, Karen took a few moments to recover from her incredible orgasm before she found the strength to sit up. On her hands and knees, she brushed his hand away where she bent down and wrapped her lips around his head, where she bobbed up and down its length. Her tongue lapped along his tender flesh and teased him, all the while savoring the taste of her own cum. She sucked on him and continued to make all sorts of sensual noises, which swiftly helped him ignite his own earth-shattering release. Once more, his fingers threaded through her hair, and he held her close as moments later, his hot, sticky seed flooded into her mouth.

“Sweet Mother of God!” he cried out as he threw his head back. Stars danced in his field of vision and in that one brief moment, everything in life was picture perfect.


End file.
